Eragon's Journey
by mattoodude911
Summary: it starts from the beginning of the the book 'Eragon'. eragon finds a egg.it is different than the real thing though. you guys read the book. CH. 2 OUT! WOOT! some reviews would be really nice! this book is going to be great! read and review
1. Ch 1 The Dragon

Ch. 1 – The Dragon

**The chapter is all about how Eragon got his dragon. It may sound the same to you but I am going to try to make it as different as possible.

* * *

****It starts when Eragon is in the Spine.

* * *

Eragon was walking around in the forest. He had been looking around for food for the past 2 days. The only thing that Eragon could find was fruits and herbs. He needed meat. His family wouldn't even let him back to his farm if he didn't bring anything home. He found a clearing and walked into it.**

* * *

_Why would there be a clearing in the middle of a forest? Is it an ambush or something like that?_ Eragon was thinking this just as he was walking towards the clearing.

* * *

_Help me!_ A voice that didn't sound anything like his was sounding in his head. Eragon looked around and couldn't even see a soul.

* * *

_Help me!_ The same voice from before sounded in his head.

* * *

_I don't understand. How can a voice sound in my head if no one is saying anything?_ Eragon thought hoping that the voice would not sound again.

* * *

_Help me!_ The said again. Eragon was going to go crazy. Then right when he was about to yell something there was an explosion and something appeared but, he couldn't see it through all the smoke.

* * *

Eragon waved his hands at the smoke and was trying to make it go away, but the more he waved his arms, the more smoke appeared. He wanted to see what had appeared so he stopped waving his hands and relaxed. Eragon closed his eyes and after awhile he opened them again. When he opened them he saw that the smoke was gone.

* * *

Eragon could now see what had appeared. It was something that had looked exactly like a big green rock. He thought and thought but, he couldn't think of any kind of rock that was green. He went to pick it up. As soon as he touched the egg it was if something was exploding. Eragon was knocked out.

* * *

When Eragon awoke he felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes and looked at his stomach. There laying on him was a dragon, a green dragon to be exact. Eragon wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

_Thanks for saving me, Eragon._ It was the same voice that was talking to him before. The things that bothered Eragon were that the egg wasn't even there and it was talking to him and that the dragon knew his name.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hoped you liked the first chapter of my story. Keep reading and send in those reviews. Chapter 2 will be out soon enough.**

** -Your Friendly Author**


	2. Ch 2 The Name is Given Pt1

**Ch. 2 – The Name is Given – Pt. 1**

**This chapter is will be about Eragon giving his newly born dragon a name. He does not ask Brom though unless you want him to. How about we have 2 votes.**

**#1 Vote**

**If you want Eragon to ask Brom what he should name his egg:**

**Yes-**

**No-**

**#2 Vote**

**If you want Brom to go along with Eragon:**

**Yes-**

**No-**

**#3 Vote**

**Only do this vote if you have said yes to vote #2. If Brom should die or not:**

**Yes-**

**No-**

**When you send in your votes please put The number before the vote so that I know what you are voting and which one you are voting.**


	3. Ch 2 The Name is Given Pt2

**Ch. 2 – The Name Is Given – Pt. 2**

**I didn't get very many votes but I did get enough to decide what is going to go on in this story for now. SEND SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

Eragon couldn't think. This was going to drive him crazy. A dragon had hatched for him. He knew that dragons picked their rider by their own choice, but he had never thought one would pick him.

He couldn't tell anyone. They might rat him out to King Galbatorix. Eragon did not want to worship Galbatorix or be killed. He couldn't even tell Roran or Garrow. If he did, it could slip out when they were talking to someone and then everyone would know.

Eragon thought that would be the best day of his life. For a reason though it turned out to be the worst. He had to go home.

_Where will I keep this dragon? I haven't very much space._ Eragon thought, not even thinking of what might happen.

_You could hide me in the forest near your house._ That voice inside his head said once again. Eragon realized that by thinking he had to separate his own thoughts from the ones that the dragon could hear.

_How did you know about the forest beside our house? You haven't even been out of the Spine yet._ Eragon thought, directing it straight at the dragon.

_Our brains our linked. I can see all your memories, hear your thoughts, and even more. _The dragon told him.

Eragon realized something. He couldn't just waltz around, calling this dragon, dragon. It needed a name. He needed to think, what kind of name was there for the dragons. He could think of no names that would suit such a magnificent creature. He would think about it and when it came to him he would name it.

_Eventually, I will have to tell Garrow and Roran about you, but for now I won't._ Eragon thought. He tried with all his energy to say it to the dragon.

_Very well._ The dragon replied. Eragon found it amazing that dragons had so much knowledge. Especially, when they were so young.

Eragon and the dragon made their way back to Eragon's farm. He slept and slept for 3 days. On the third night he had a dream of a boy. When he awoke he thought of the perfect name for, even though he had no idea where he got it, he would name it Bid'Daum.

**He this is a great story, in my books at least. Read and review people.**


End file.
